Osteoporosis is a silent disease of bones that affects tens of millions of people over the age of 50. The disease results in decreased bone mineral density and ultimately bone fracture. Osteoporosis can lead to acute and chronic fractures, causing significant morbidity and mortality to patients. Other metabolic bone diseases can similarly result in weakened bones and fractures. Currently, the best medications available can reduce recurrent fracture risk only 65% of the time, and are associated with significant risks such as avascular necrosis of the tempormandibular joints, subtrochanteric femur fractures, and malignant bone tumors.
Osteoarthritis is the most common joint disorder in the world, and affects the majority of people over the age of 65. Osteoarthritis is a disease of cartilage and bone that results in the wearing away of the lining of the joint, and ultimately bone-on-bone changes. Osteoarthritis can lead to crippling joint pain and deformity, causing significant morbidity to patients. Currently, there are no medical treatments available to prevent or halt the progression of osteoarthritis. The standard of care for treating osteoarthritis dictates supportive pain management measures such as medications, physical therapy, braces, lifestyle changes, and activity modifications, until a patient can no longer tolerate the pain, at which point a joint fusion or replacement may be performed.
It would be advantageous to develop effective ways of preventing or treating osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, metabolic bone disorders, fracture management, and other musculoskeletal disorders.